CaptainMcToasty- Custom Monster-Revolvidont
Known as the "Artillery Beetle," The Revolvidont (Ruh-vawl-vi-dawnt)is one of the first large monsters to be classified as both brute wyvern and neopetron. Due to its living in the harsh environment of the volcano, it has evolved a unique ability: two cannon-like attachments placed alongside its horn. It fires energy gained from ingesting exploding rocks commonly found in the area. The capacity of blasts it can hold is relevant to how old it is. A fully-grown Revolvidont can have a capacity of twelve(six on each side), while a younger one can carry only six(three on each side). Appearance The Revolvidont has a large, beetle-like horn that it uses primarily for attacking. Its four legs, while short, are quite powerful, allowing it to jump and attach itself to the ceiling. It usually travels on two legs, going on all fours when it needs to move quickly or charge an opponent. The joints allow for 360 degrees of rotation, allowing the monster to adapt a stance suitable for any environment. Each of its limbs ends in three large, sharp claws, which it uses to steady itself when blasting or when on the ceiling. The shell on it's back varies in toughness, depending on what's available in the environment. For example, if it mainly eats malachite ore, then its shell will have a blue tint, and be rather weak. However, if its diet consists of dragonite, it will be green, and quite tough. The strongest reported Revolvidonts are said to have pinkish shells, possible due to a carbalite based diet. However, rumors of white revolvidonts have been circling in the guild for years. Behavior/Ecology Not particularly territorial, the Revolvidont is more of a lone, nomadic monster, preferring to experience the habitats of multiple other wyvern a than stay in its own. Hence, it has no sense of protectiveness over its territory, and is known to be one of the one of the worst monsters when it comes to raising its children. An infant Revolvidont has to fight for its life every day, which toughens it up for years of wandering. When two revolvidonts meet, they will have a peculiar sort of duel, where stand back to back, walk a certain distance that all Revolvidonts are born knowing, the turn around and stare at each other. This ritual can go on for seconds or hours, nobody knows what makes them decide to start. But when they are doing this, all small monsters in the area are reported to have fled. After a while, the tension will break, and both revolvidonts will fall to all fours, take aim, and fully unload in a roar of rapid fire blasting. It is truly a sight to behold. The loser, more often then not, ends up dead. The winner "cremates" the loser by bushing it into lava. However, if no lava is nearby, Revolvidonts have been reported to have spent hours digging graves for their opponents. Theme http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rN3M8Zk7TYA&feature=relmfu Stats The Revolvidont is immune to sonic bombs, as it developed a high tolerance to high pitched sounds during its infancy, when it had yet to shed its wings. It is not, however, immune to flash bombs, and if flash bombed while on the ceiling, it will fall on its back, and remain there for some time. Weakness: Ice/Thunder Resistance: Fire/Water/Dragon =Equipment= LS: Revolvidont Gunblade DS: Dual Chambers Lance: Stag Horn LBG:QuickDraw GL: Beetle Blaster Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron